Ripjaws
Ripjaws is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Piscciss Volann from the planet Piscciss. Appearance Ben as Ripjaws Ripjaws shares a number of traits with Earth's aquatic life, such as alligators, eels, anglerfish, and sharks. He can change between a fishtail or legs at will and has a phosphorescent light on his head. In the original series, his body was mostly grey. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on a black patch over his left pectoral. In Back with a Vengeance, Ripjaws wore a yellow raincoat. In Ultimate Alien, Ripjaws had a catfish-like face and had chest plates. In Perplexahedron, his tail had triangular lines and was grey like his skin and his lips were green. In the Ultimate Alien intro, however, his tail was black and he had black lips. He wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Ripjaws has his original appearance, except that his eyes are green, he now has arm and neck braces, his antenna light is green, he has a big fin on his back and his tail is now bigger. He now has a belt in place of the strap that holds the Omnitrix symbol on it. 11-year-old Ripjaws appears almost exactly the same as he did in the original series, except he now has green eyes and the Omnitrix symbol on his left upper torso is now green. Kevin as Ripjaws Ripjaws looked as he did in the original series, but without an Omnitrix symbol. He also has a black patch on the right side of his torso instead of his left. Powers and Abilities Ripjaws' main ability is to breathe underwater, as well as swim at high speeds with amazing agility. He has great endurance and can withstand strong water pressure, meaning he possesses the nature of abyssal aquatic life, hence his blank eyes and the anglerfish light in his forehead, which can serve as a light in dark areas. Ripjaws displays the distinctive feature of turning his legs into a fish's tail and vice-versa, giving him a merman-like appearance. While outside the water environment, he displays a loincloth with a similar pattern to his tail (implying the loincloth wraps around his legs, fusing with it and becoming the tail). While his legs are formed into a tail, Ripjaws can swim very well at great speeds. Ripjaws has enhanced strength and is able to lift more than his own weight. He can also easily punch a hole in a dock. Ripjaws' large jaws and sharp teeth are his most deadly weapon, being able to shred even metal from submarines. He also possesses sharp claws that can damage metal. Ripjaws is able to fit a mass supply of objects in his mouth. Weaknesses Ripjaws' greatest weakness is his inability to stay out of water for too long, requiring it to keep him from dehydrating. However, he needs it less in Omniverse, since Piscciss Volanns start to rely less on water as they get older. Navigation Category:All Aliens Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens